roller coaster love
by jojocircis
Summary: bulma lived in the united states of america her parents have to move to japan because of capsule corp. there she finds a lost diary from her past life, she also learns the different things in japan and the z gang its a b/v story in high school CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

Before you read any farther I will make no promises of completing this story so no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated on with the story. This story is dedicated to

BlueHairedSaiyan the story love at first sight and the sequel should I love you

Disclaimer; vegeta holding a lamp in front of jc face

"Say it women"

"Never" vegeta forms a Ki ball "ok ok I don't own dragon ball z or vegeta" burst out into tears

Chapter 1 the news

"What no way this is great dad we're moving all the way to Japan" said Bulma jumping up and down hearing the news.

"so much for being sad and leaving" said briefs to Nancy.

Of course there weren't any down sides to it Bulma had no friends, the girls were always jealous of Bulma. Bulma couldn't blame them she was smart rich and gorgeous everything a girl wants in life, the only thing Bulma was never able to have was a perfect boyfriend. Yamcha was always cheating on her no matter how many times she tried to forgive and forget she knew the fact was Bulma didn't want to be lonely. Bulma always had men after her and ogling her body, but they only wanted her because of her money or looks. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Bulma please I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't help it" said Yamcha with the same excuse he always had

Here we go again thought Bulma. Bulma sighed this was always the same excuse he couldn't help it

"Yamcha you always say the same thing you couldn't help it you never could help it, I've forgiven you to many times Yamcha" said Bulma tears already forming in her eyes

"What do you mean by that Bulma" said Yamcha with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"It means I don't want to get back together with you it means I'm done with your games, good by Yamcha forever"

"What do you mean forever Bulma" said Yamcha

"I'm moving, I'm moving all the way to japan" said Bulma.

And with a click of a button Bulma hung up on him before he could say anything else. First thing was first she needed to wipe these tears off her face Yamcha was not worth crying for. after a couple of minutes Bulma had stopped crying and calmed down enough to start packing what she wanted to bring to Japan, for a billion air person who had lots of money she didn't own to many things it was her clothes she would have trouble with. Her thoughts wondered away from Yamcha to her moving away to Japan, though she still couldn't believe she was going to Japan her birth place she had only moved away when she was 5 so there wasn't much she knew about Japan or remembered any memories, but she did know how to speak the language because of her parents. The best part was there was plenty of people she could meet she could change her entire personality if she wanted to, she wouldn't have to be the one everyone thought was to smart and to nerdy. There was plenty of time to decide when she got there.

She raced down the long stairs to her father's lab. "Hey dad when are we leaving" she asked looking at the project her dad was doing and fixing a few of the wires that were out of place. "Well we were planning to leave in two day's top in our private jet".

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it dad" said Bulma racing to the door.

When she opened it she was surprised to see her enemy Dabney Park at her door step. Immediately Bulma's face turned into a scowl.

"What do you want whore".

"Now now Bulma all I came for was to ask you if it was true that you were leaving to Japan, Yamcha texted me so i needed to hear it to believe it".

"Yeah what's it to you".

"Oh nothing just making sure so I can throw a party celebrating you leaving our life's forever". Said Dabney with a grin walking away but when she was on the second step she stopped and said "Bulma you should be careful I here there's a disease out there".

"Yeah I know it's called dabmeria"said Bulma laughing at the look she got from her slamming the door shut. She made her way to her bedroom to pack for the long trip to come.

_Two days later_

"This is it" said Bulma getting on the plane.

"Ok I'm ready for the trip" Bulma told herself.

Bulma new deep down that she wanted to cry to but her pride wouldn't let her do that, even though Bulma didn't have any friends in school she still talked to some elders near her house who were very sweet to her. Still she couldn't wait she knew something special was going to happen, when she got there a whole new group of people were going to be out there she was going to meet them, one thing that got her really exited was she was going to a new high school with new parents had told her if she really wanted to go to high school that badly in Japan she had to go with her cousin goku who she had never met before in her life but that was all in due time.

Threw the whole time of the flight Bulma spent her time tinkering with her projects that wouldn't explode and set the jet on fire, and reading science magazine about her, and blueprints she had made but never finished or made.

When she finally arrived at her new home, it was over whelming the place was huge and on the front it had capsule corp. written in big lavender letters .there were two boys in front of the door outside as she got closer she could make out details of them, one had hair sticking out in all directions grayish blackish eyes (I really don't know goku's eye color because in pictures you see him with gray eyes and in the series there black) with a smile that could turn your hard ruff day upside down. He wore a pair of Jordon's with boot cut pants and a white t-shirt. Next to him was a boy with flame like hair with a deep scowl, it was surprising how he didn't look unattractive in fact it made him more attractive he also was a few inches taller than her he wore a pair of combat boots with black jeans he also wore a white shirt with a leather jacket on top, Bulma secretly hoped he wasn't her cousin.

"Hi there you must be my cousin Bulma right, my names Goku it's nice to meet you my grandpa said you might need help unpacking since tomorrow you're starting school and everything.

"By the way this is vegeta" he leaned in a little closer whispering something in Bulma's ear. "Vegeta may be a little harsh before he gets to know so don't be surprised if he talks to you a little mean k". Bulma just nodded her head in understatement.

After three long hours of unpacking they had finished and everything was put into place, Bulma's mother had even made some treats with lemonade as a break from all the hard work.

"Hey Bulma do you think you can sleepover my house, it's sort of a thing we've done since kindergarten". Goku could see the worried look on her face.

"don't worry you won't be the only girl there they'll be chichi and 18 there and krillin and vegeta and me of course you should come and get to know them better that way you're not all by yourself and everything".

A look of relief found its way to Bulma. She was also a little curious as to who these people where. "Sure let me just pack and tell my parents that I'm leaving Kay". Goku and vegeta watched her retreating form.

"hey vegeta can you call the guys and tell them that we're bringing one more person to the party so they can bring more food" said goku giving with the look that said the food is for me and its and excuse to buy more food look. Vegeta gave him a disgusted look.

"No kakarot you call them yourself"

Bulma couldn't help but blink at how his voice sounded it was so masculine and deep, it was so...sexy. Goku gave him a grin with his hand rubbing his hand behind his head before calling chi and telling her about the guest invited at the last minute.

Vegeta couldn't believe kakarot the idiot actually thought he would do him a favor, as if thought Vegeta. From the corner of his eyes he could see his "neighbor" he couldn't help but stare he hadn't ever seen someone like that before, she was gorgeous. She had hair that looked like the purist of waterfall's cascading down her, her eyes also were the same color and like the sea if you weren't careful you would get lost in them, skin as pale and as smooth looking as a porcelain doll, lips, lips so plump and pink, and her voice, her voice sounded like angel, when she had talked it had made him so relaxed yet sleepy. He had felt like a little boy again when ever his mother had sang to him he would drift off in no time flat. Vegeta snapped out of his dream as soon as Goku had moved the chair not being carful enough letting the chair make a horrible screeching sound, like chalk against a chalkboard. He flinched; he really hated that sound it always made a shiver run down his back.

"Come on vegeta Bulma's mom said she could come with us" said goku with a grin on his face.

Vegeta glared at kakarot as he got up walking to the front door of the house, he always hated it when Goku grinned like that, heck he hated a lot of things goku did but he was as close as a friend he would get so he let it go ….. this time.

Ok I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I do know if I get at least five review's I will work my butt off on the next chapter even though some of you think it's a low goal it means the world to me because I know there's someone out there reading my story so please review. I know sukish chapter but I will try to do more b/v scenes at the sleep over because after all it's a b/v way please please please review. 0_-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 beautiful moment

Disclaimer ; you know the drill last time I say it you know I don't own it no matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list because Santa doesn't care about me no matter how good I am [pouts lips] {rips pillow to shreds like a dog and feathers come out}

"**"**

Another honk to vegeta for cutting a person. thought Bulma, she was surprised at how many honks vegeta got compared to her. Bulma would get at the most 15 honks per day, vegeta got 25 honks every 30 minutes.

The silence was killing bulma by the hour, occasionally you would here a few chips drop to the floor because of goku and his messy eating and earning a growl from vegeta. She couldn't stand it anymore she needed a conversation going on now.

"So what do you guys do besides yelling and arguing with each other".

"oeaing" (eating) said goku with a mouth full of chips.

Bulma looked at goku with a look of disgust. "Goku why dont you try that again"

"I said eating what I like to do besides yelling is eating" said goku stuffing his mouth with chips again.

"What about you vegeta"

Vegeta looked at her rolled his eyes and ignored her. Bulma glared at him before asking again the same question. And again the samething happened Vegeta ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"jerk" said bulma under her breath.

"bitch"

"bastard"

"whore"

"asshole"

before any of them could say anything else goku stopped the bickering silencing the fued that had came and gone so quickly.

Threw the whole ride, that was the "conversation" they had, had. Bulma slowly started drifting off into lala land that ended 5 minutes later after Vegeta had suddenly stopped and made bulma jerk awake and goku sweat dropped looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell was that" said bulma a little worried

"It's called breaks women" said vegeta with a smirk on his face.

Bulma on the other hand was not a happy hippy when woken up like that. With a new found energy she slammed the car door saying in her brain vegeta is a bastard. Vegeta's smirk disappeared.

"Watch it women" said vegeta walking behind bulma to chichi's house.

**Ding dong ding dong ding gong ding**

"Goku you should probably stop I think they heard the door bell"

"Oh right thanks for reminding me bulma" said goku smiling innocently while taking his hand away from the door bell. Out came a girl dressed in skinny jeans, some flats and a red shirt that said cool story bro..., she had a framed face blond hair and ice blue eyes. From the looks of it she wasn't looking to happy.

"Goku I many times to we have to tell you just ring the doorbell once". She looked at bulma eyeing her up and down.

"Who's the chick" said the blonde girl.

"Oh that's my cousin she just came here to Japan all the way from the United States of America in this really big plane that she owns".

"Well I hope you're not dumb like goku is because he sure is a handful".

Bulma couldn't help but giggle, in a way she was right goku had said that they had known each other since kindergarten and she had just met goku and she could tell how dumb he could be sometimes.

"I can promise you I am not dumb like goku but everyone has their slow moments"

"Well blue my name is 18 and as soon as we get away from goku and vegeta I can introduce you to chichi and krillin." Bulma walked into the house a little shy because she didn't know anyone except goku and vegeta and 18.

"Hey you never told me your name blue what it is" said 18 as she and bulma climbed the stairs in front of goku and vegeta.

"Its bulma but you can call me blue I like it, it's kindi've catchy". Vegeta, bulma, goku, and 18 had gone in a room **{no you little perverts let me finish}** that had a flat screen TV with a play station 3 next to it were a pile of movies and video games. There was a couch in the front of the TV and just enough room to put sleeping bags in between. In the corner there was a pile of food bigger than a thanks giving meal. In the room was a girl with raven hair and black eyes with her pajamas on. She had her hair up in a bun with a few pieces out to frame her face. Next to her was a very short guy who had a bald head and 6 dots on his forehead.

"hey guys look who Goku and Vegeta brought with them"

"Hi there I'm chichi but most people call me chi for short and the bald, short one is krillin".

"Hurtful "said krillin with a deep frown on his face. Bulma let a giggle slip, she could tell these people liked to joke around a lot, she stopped when something in the corner of her eye got her attention vegeta and goku were playing call of duty modern war fare 3{sorry if you guys don't like it but it was the first thing I could think of} she loved that game she would play that game back at home, and from the looks of it so did 18 for a minute they looked at each other than at the guys 18 and Bulma nodded in agreement and walked over them. They were behind them and the boys were to in game to realize there surroundings. Bulma had tackled vegeta for the control, while 18 took the control from goku within a few seconds because he had spotted a bowl of popcorn. Vegeta on the other hand proved to be a more difficult challenge than goku. One he had a hard grip two he really wanted to pass that level but after many growls, threats and insults bulma had won because vegeta would'nt hit a girls **(yeah my vegeta in this story is not a complete asshole) **bulma and 18 made it to level five before they got into fights saying that one of them were cheating, eventually they gave the controllers back to the boys and came to talk with chichi.

"So bulma what do you say if we play truth or dare" said chi looking at goku who was eating a handful of chips without choking.

"Sure why not" thought Bulma whats the worst that can happen

"I'll round up the guys than" said 18 getting up walking toward the boys while Bulma and Chichi went outside to the back porch.

**At the back porch**

"Ow "said bulma rubbing her toe.

"Oh sorry about that bulma this house is really old so there are a few planks that are loose"

"Its ok "said bulma rubbing her toe sitting down on the couch floor.

"So what do you think about all of us" said chichi

"Well goku is a little dumb ,vegeta there's not much I can say about him but one word would be asshole, 18,you and krillin seem like cool people."

"that's great after school maybe you ,me, 18, and the boys can go to the mall and get to know each other better" said chichi with a smile on her face.

"Sure why not"

**Back in the room**

"KRILLIN, VEGETA AND GOKU GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE PORCH NOW"

"And if we don't what will you do "said vegeta with his famous smirk.

"krillin I won't give you a kiss for a month , goku I will make sure you never see dessert again and vegeta I will tell bulma you have a little crush on her" said 18 with a smirk. By then krillin had raced down stairs as the same with goku because they knew when 18 did blackmail she meant business. Vegeta was the only one who hadn't left but was staring at her deep in thought._" I can't believe this" thought vegeta, first the blue haired women and now her when had he let people disrespect him like that. And the worst part was Blondie new she had a little attraction to the blue haired harpy._

"Blondie I do not have an attraction to the blue haired harpy".

"Oh please vegeta we've known each other since we were little kids I think I would know if you had a crush on someone". Said 18 with a smug look on her face. Vegeta's left eye started to twitch and with a few curses he got up and left to the back porch. It took 18 a few minutes to realize vegeta left because she was in deep thought._ Vegeta wouldn't ask her out he has too much pride to do that thought 18 with a scowl and her. So I and chichi are going to have to give him a little push, thought_ 18 her eyes turned into the size of beans and she had a smile on her was when she realized she was already at the porch and everyone sweat dropped_._

"Did she finally lose it" wispered krillin to Goku with a smile. Vegeta smirked, bulma and chichi let out a giggle, and goku was too busy stuffing his face with all the food chichi bought to pay any attention to what Krillin had said to him. Of course 18 glared at him, and with a too sweet smile on her face they knew there was going to be yelling even bulma knew, she used to do that to yamcha all the time. 18 had literally transformed it even scared vegeta a little it wasn't normal for a human to look like that. 18's eyes looked pure white her pupils had gone to the back of her head, her teeth had gone sharp looking like a shark, and veins popped out of her forhead one on the right the other on the left.

"**KRILLIN WILL YOU SHUT UP I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE PUNCHING THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU TONIGHT" **

"Hey let's not forget why we were here in the first place people" said bulma trying to ease the tension between the two couples. After a few seconds had passed 18 had calmed down and krillin had too. They had finally decided to start the game.

"Ok bulma you go first truth or dare" said chichi

"dare"

"Ok I dare you to ding dong ditch 5 people's houses without getting caught and you have to do that with vegeta". Vegeta scowled, chichi gave a smug look in his direction.

"Fine" said vegeta grabbing bulma by the hand, pratically dragging her out. Once they heard the door shut 18 had grabbed chichi by the hair.

"Ow hair ow hair ow hair" said chichi. Once 18 let go of chichi's hair she started rubbing on the painful spot.

"Hey what gives 18 did you really need to do that"

"Listen chi I've got an idea and my brilliant idea is get bulma and vegeta together" said 18 with a glint in her eyes.

"Bad idea that's the worst idea you've had yet" said chichi with a look saying no way in hell am I going to help you at all.

"oh come on chi please"

"No" said chi

"Yes" said 18

"No" said chi

"No" said 18

"Yes" said chi

"Ha, you said yes" said 18

"Damn you 18"said chichi frustrated that she did that kid game to her"

"18 if I help you ,you have to give me at least 2000 bucks I need money to shop got it"

"Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr what the hell is wrong with you i dont have that kind of money.

"Ok fine 3000"

"Chichi you do know you just increased the price right" said 18 sweat dropping

"Yep i know"

"So can you lower the price not increase it "

"Nope"

18 rolled her eyes sometimes she really felt like pommelling her to get things threw her thick skull, she sighed.

"Ok chi how about 200 bucks no more than that"

"300" said chi pushing her luck

"200 take it or leave it" said 18 confidently.

"Fine" said chichi with a growl

"Ok so here's the plan"

**Bulma and vegeta **

"Ding dong"

"Run" said bulma grabbing on vegeta to run.

"Damn vegeta keep walking instead of running and we're going to get caught. It wasn't the first house he did that they only had one more house to go before they could go back.

"Damn it women would you stop worrying and pulling on my arm".

"Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you my name is bulma **b-u-l-m-a** and i thank you very much to use it, if you keep calling me women then I will start calling you boy .vegeta let out a growl.

"ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh go hide behind that bush" said bulma pointing to a bush near a lake. Vegeta was getting pretty tired of being bossed around by the women with a glare he went to where she had pointed. As vegeta hid behind the bushes he could see how beatiful she looked when the moonlight hit her. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven to Earth.

Bulma went to the house and pressed the door-bell button once she did that she took off to where Vegeta hid behind the problem was Vegeta's hand was sticking out and bulma stepped on it vegeta let out a growl mixed which scared the living daylights out of her and she slipped, she grabbed onto vegeta shirt before she fell in the lake filled with mudd,vegeta didn't expect her to do that so he lost his balance making him fall on top of bulma in the lake. Bulma felt a blush coming to her she looked up at Vegeta's face she was suprised to see a blush on his cheek's too. She smiled at him she had never would have thought Vegeta could blush at all.

"You know vegeta remind me not to play any games with you".Vegeta gave her a curious look while he was getting up, as soon as he had gotten up he was surprised when his hand reached out to help her get up. For a moment there eyes lingered on each other, both lost blue verses black. Bulma was the first to break the eye contact.

"we should probably get back to chichi's house" said Bulma.

Vegeta nodded still not taking his eyes off of her blue ones.

as they walked next to each other, both couldnt help but think of how close there bodies were to each other.

Ok what did you think please review thank you bluehairedsaiyan, this is my pipebomb and girly girl for reviewing my story more than I expected for one chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed, chapter three i am all ready working on it


End file.
